Prank You Very Much
“' '” is the 22nd episode in Season 2 of Lab Rats. It first aired on November 25, 2013. This is the 42nd episode overall. Plot Bree is tired of being the target of the boys’ shenanigans and partners with Davenport to pull the ultimate prank. Story Adam plans to prank Chase again by setting up 50 (49.8) gallons of expired milk in his capsule, which would dump on him when he entered the capsule, but Bree gets it instead because Adam got mixed up with the capsules. Bree is tired of being on the receiving end of the boys’ pranks on each other and partners with Donald to pull the ultimate prank on them. Meanwhile, Leo's grandmother, Grandma Rose, visits and greatly disapproves of Janelle and her fashions and communication. Grandma Rose is accidentally pranked when she sat on the couch (which had been loaded with an airbag in an attempt to prank Adam and Chase), making her fly up to the ceiling, giving her a sprained ankle. Donald is punished by becoming her waiter. She has to use a scooter to move around. Tasha is also pranked by Chase and Adam after opening the refrigerator by getting ketchup, mustard and mayonnaise on her face, when it was to be for Bree. She then teams up with Bree to pull a prank on Chase and Adam. Leo programmed Grandma Rose's scooter GPS to go back home in Mission Creek so he and Janelle can spend time together. Bree and Tasha made cookies for the boys with salt instead of sugar and chocolate chips that are "not chocolate", but Chase became suspicious and scanned the cookies. Bree pretended to give up. Adam and Chase went to play video games but the game consoles got glued to their hands. Bree then switched on an overhead magnet pulling them up to the ceiling. Chase and Adam asked them to let them down and Bree pushed a tub full of Adam's expired milk below them and they both fell into the pool. Leo arrives back home and noticed that it's been hours since he programmed Rose's GPS but she still hasn't reached home yet. Donald tracked her and they both found out she went to Mission Creek, Illinois. Adam plays with the magnet by bringing some metal objects. Leo and Donald brought Grandma Rose back home. But with the magnet still on, Grandma Rose's scooter got attracted by the magnet. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Madison Pettis as Janelle *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport Guest Cast *Telma Hopkins as Rose Dooley Trivia *It would be nearly impossible for Chase to see the whoopy cushion on the chair since it was turned face the audience. But, he may have scanned the room. *There were five pranks featured on the show: the expired milk in Bree's capsule, the slippery floor, the couch spring, the ketchup/mustard/mayo prank, and the expired milk pool. * It show that the state Mission Creek is in California. Although Mission Creek, Illinois is a real place. * This episode is named, obviously, from the common phrase, "Thank you very much!" Gallery Transcript }} Category:2013 Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Episodes in the Fall Category:Prank-Themed Episodes Category:Recurring Cast Category:Guest Character